


Me rendí al fuego

by louissbrunette



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 21:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louissbrunette/pseuds/louissbrunette
Summary: Louis es el marqués de Inglaterra, Harry es el futuro duque. Todo parece idílico cuando sus labios se tocan.





	Me rendí al fuego

1815.

El marqués de Inglaterra fija sus ojos en una jovencita que lleva tiempo mirándolo de soslayo. Está enfundada en un vestido verde claro con detalles más oscuros, tiene la tez perlada y una sonrisa cautelosa, ojos grandes y su cabello, castaño y ondulado, muy alto en su peinado. Sabe que ella intenta llegar a él. También sabe que todas intentan llegar a él.

No es que el marqués sea tan engreído para creer que todas las solteras de Inglaterra lo codicien para sí, es que no es lo suficientemente estúpido para no darse cuenta que a ellas sólo les han enseñado una sola cosa durante toda su vida: consigue un marido con dinero. Y ya que el príncipe ya está casado, él es la segunda mejor opción. Sin embargo, sus gustos varían de la población femenina, algo de lo que no habla en absoluto. Cuando se sienta en la mesa con su madre, que ya ha dejado su cargo de marquesa luego de la muerte de su padre, de lo único que habla es de herederos. Su hermana más pequeña está prometida a un conde y su hermana del medio está en un noviazgo con un amigo de la familia, pero Louis es el marqués, es el que más importa en la familia pues él está ejerciendo el cargo y sin una esposa o un heredero que mantenga la veracidad de la familia Tomlinson.

—Es que no has encontrado a la doncella adecuada. —suele decir.

Louis lo intenta, sin embargo, mira a muchachas en las fiestas y piensa que podrían ser buenas esposas, que tiene un gran cuerpo para ser madre, que tiene un bonito vestido. Eso es en todo en lo que puede pensar, no puede meterse en la cabeza la idea de besarla, de compartir cama, de ser un esposo. Pasa el caso contrario cuando ve un caballero guapo con una firme armadura, o un barón con un traje ejemplar; siente sus mejillas sonrojarse, su corazón dar un brinco por lo prohibido e imaginar cómo sería el matrimonio con alguien que no quiere, en realidad, nada de él más que su amor. No hijos, no dinero, no gloria. Sólo... amor.

Louis también intenta que esas ideas tontas de niños no vayan más allá.

La señorita bate sus pestañas con una risa que no escucha por la música alta de la orquesta, pero Louis cambia la dirección de su mirada y camina lejos de ese lugar. Su paladar pica por algo de vino blanco, por lo que en eso está cuando lo encuentran dos caballeros mayores. Puede reconocerlos de otras fiestas, van más a menudo ahora que hay una alianza de paz con Austria. Son el Duque Styles y el Barón Malik.

Lo saludan con una pequeña reverencia que él responde, ambos están a punto de dejar sus cargos luego de que el hijo del Barón, Zayn Malik, tuviera su primer heredero con Lady Hadid, de hecho, recuerda que es esta la fiesta de presentación de ese pequeño, auspiciada por el buen amigo (y de estatus más alto), Desmond Styles.

—Buenas noches, marqués Tomlinson. Es un agrado que haya podido asistir a nuestra humilde fiesta. —dice Jean Malik, quien tiene una sonrisa algo embobada en su cara.

—No es de buena educación rechazar una muy buen intencionada invitación. Esta velada está siendo interesante.

—No se prive de probar nuestra variada reserva de vinos, marqués. —Desmond Styles siempre le había parecido un tipo que quería guardar las apariencias de la cruda realidad.

—A eso iba, gracias, caballeros.

Se aparta de los dos caballeros con sutileza, tomando una copa de vino blanco finamente puesta en las bandejas y observa su efervescencia antes de beber un sorbo. Cuando baja la copa, un par de ojos lo están mirando fijamente. Louis se siente algo mareado, pues son perfectos en todo su esplendor, son intensos, son duros, son feroces y son verdes. Y no pertenecen a ninguna señorita desfallecida. Son los ojos del heredero de Desmond Styles: Harold.

En realidad, habían entablado un par de conversaciones con otros a su lado, nada fuera de lo común, presentaciones formales y muy por encima, hasta que un día Harold rozó con su mano la suya y lo miró de la misma forma en que lo estaba mirando ahora. Se disculpó, pero su tono de voz decía tantas otras cosas, que a Louis le entró ansias de que se estuviera imaginando todo, pero la sonrisa lasciva de Harold, la misma que ahora le estaba dando, lo hacían dudar.

Ve que avanzaba hacía el con gracia y elegancia, es como si la gente se apartase sin que se lo pidiera para dejarlo pasar, es magnético y demasiado hermoso. Y, tal vez, demasiado soltero.

—Buenas noches, marqués Tomlinson.

—Harold Styles.

—Estoy haciendo que la gente me llame sólo Harry. Suena bastante informal, le da a las personas una falsa seguridad.

Louis respira profundo antes de responder.

—Harry. Es una muy encantadora fiesta.

—Yo diría aburrida. Demasiada gente, no te puedes quedar parado mucho tiempo admirando a nadie.

—No creo que haya demasiado por admirar de todos modos, joven Styles.

—¿Ah no? Entonces por qué no puedo apartar mi vista de usted.

Lo sabía, el futuro duque Styles era conocido por ser bastante descarado, pero jamás se le había conocido una novia o ninguna amante, simplemente era su manera de ser, y Louis no creía que iba a estar tan afectado cuando oyó esa frase salir de sus labios.

—Acompáñame, joven Louis, oí que le gusta el arte y me gustaría que me asesore.

No sabe en qué mundo fue en el que respondió, pero pronto estaba siguiendo a Harold -Harry- por los pasillos de la mansión hacia una oficina ligeramente vacía. El entrar tenía un olor a limpio muy fuerte, tenía un imponente escritorio y un sofá muy amplio en frente, algunas estanterías con libros y una mesa con los planos de Europa, sin embargo, era como una oficina estándar en donde no había nada más que lo necesario.

—Esta será mi oficina cuando asuma el mando, Louis. Y me gustaría decorarla a mi gusto.

No estaba seguro de cuándo le dejó llamarlo por su nombre de pila, pero, otra vez, así era Harry.

—Quizá una imponente pintura de usted.

Harry se dio la vuelta, mirando sobre su hombro a Louis, con una sonrisa algo pequeña. Dejó la copa vacía en la mesa con los planos y le pidió a Louis hacer lo mismo.

—¿Sacando su lado divertido sólo con una copa? Pensé que podía ser más... duradero.

A Louis no le sonó para nada que estuviera hablando del alcohol, pero estaba algo mareado y muy confundido para pensar en otra cosa. De pronto, siente cómo el ambiente se torna en otra dirección cuando la mano de Harry toma la suya delicadamente y lo mira con ojos grandes y abiertos.

—Qu...

—Estoy enamorado de usted, marqués Tomlinson. Desde la primera vez que lo vi, supe que no necesitaría a ninguna doncella a mi lado porque con sólo tu presencia me basta.

Vaya, si Louis estaba mareado antes ahora estaba a punto de vomitar. La habitación da vueltas y sus oídos están tapados, la sangre le bajó hasta sus pies y no recuerda cómo hablar ni cómo moverse, así que no hace nada cuando Harry se acerca y apega su cuerpo al suyo. Su mano sobre la curva de su cintura quema, lo hace respirar muy rápido y a su mente nublarse. Su aliento es cálido y está seguro que el suyo mismo debe ser una mezcla entre tabaco y vino, así que no puede mirarlo, no puede siquiera alejarlo, no puede hacer nada. Todo en el está paralizado, todo alrededor grita INCORRECTO, y todo su cuerpo, sus órganos, su alma misma le susurra bésalo.

Por fin puede levantar la mirada, Harry lo observa cauteloso justo en frente, no lo incita, ni lo está obligando ni presionando, él mismo se inclina sólo un poco, ajustando su cabeza antes de que el futuro duque tome con cuidado sus labios. Es lento y no se parece en nada a lo que Louis ha experimentado antes, cuando conoció a una amiga de la familia que le metieron por los ojos para que se casara, esto era una explosión de nuevas emociones en donde se juntaba el peligro y lo prohibido con la pasión y el desenfreno. Harry parece experto, pues su lengua se siente hábil y ligera en la boca del marqués, se siente como si ahí perteneciera, se siente como el cielo.

Cuando se separan, las mejillas del marqués Tomlinson están a rojo vivo y no puede mirar a Harry, porque se comportó como una damisela desesperada por un marido, había sido mucho peor que su hermana cuando por primera vez conoció a su novio. Se sentía avergonzado, pero a la vez tan... vivo.

—Eres lo más hermoso que han podido ver mis ojos en este mundo tan efímero.

La voz de Harry es cautelosa, muy bajita, como si estuviera contando un secreto, aunque quizás si lo fuera. Cuando por fin alza la mirada, la mano de él está en su mejilla, acariciándola como si de un pétalo se tratase, tan suave y tersa, tan limpia y pulcra, tan peligrosa.

Se atreve a besarlo de nuevo, porque siente que pronto la oportunidad se desvanecerá y Harry acepta gustoso, se siente tan ebrio de Harry ahora que no puede pensar en nada más que sus labios, de alguna forma entre más apegado esté a su cuerpo más correcto se siente todo esto. Su cuerpo se siente cálido y amado, se siente correspondido.

—Santo Dios, supera con creces a mis sueños acerca de sus labios sobre los míos, marqués.

Louis se encuentra nuevamente mirando hacia abajo, mordiendo su labio inferior. No puede mirarlo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Por suerte, o desgracia, de Louis no ve a Harry hasta que es invitado, junto a muchísima gente de la realeza, al traspaso de título que Desmond Styles le haría a su primogénito Harold. Es una fiesta mucho más ostentosa que la de la presentación de André Malik, el hijo de Zayn Malik, quien ya es un Barón en todo su esplendor. Hay mucha gente, mucha comida y mucho alcohol. Y también hay mucho Harry por todas partes, todos lo felicitan y lo alaban, tratan de llegar a él ahora que tiene una posición más elevada en la jerarquía. De una u otra forma logra evadirlo un par de horas, hasta que indudablemente debe toparse con él y felicitarlo, pues su madre dice que está siendo muy maleducado y él sabe que es cierto.

Cuando lo tiene en frente se le va el aire.

Aunque intenta ser recatado, la sonrisa juguetona de Harry lo hace derretirse, sabe que nadie sospechará, sin embargo, siente que Harry está siendo muy obvio en cuanto lo mira, lo trata y le habla, pero no dice nada y esta vez no lo invita a su nueva y recién estrenada oficina.

Sin embargo, si que se escabullen cuando la fiesta ya está terminando, Louis oyendo la risa cantarina de Harry cando corren por el pasillo hasta la alcoba de el mismo. No es hasta cuando llegan a esta misma, que Louis entra en un pánico incomprensible y demasiado burbujeante para describirla. Harry está sacando su saco de una manera muy natural y lo cuelga en un perchero que hay cerca de la puerta por la que entraron. Todo está muy calmado, no hay ningún ruido afuera, no hay luces más que un par de lámparas de gas, sin embargo, dentro de Louis todo es una avalancha de emociones y demasiado miedo.

Harry parece no notarlo, pues se mueve muy hábil por la habitación. Es una gran alcoba, muy amplia y muy bien decorada, todo grita Harry y Louis siente el olor levemente familiar.

Cuando la mano de Harry toca su brazo con delicadeza él se sobresalta, y se aparta sin pensarlo, en realidad, sus emociones traicionándolo y dejándolo a la deriva en este viaje que Harry parecía conocer más que él aunque no lo aparentara.

—Tranquilo...

Su voz suena relajada, él está aterrado, sin embargo, y no sabe por qué.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Louis no reconoce su propia voz cuando sale de su garganta, pero no lo detiene, Harry sonríe ligeramente antes de avanzar un paso y tomarlo por los brazos, sujetándolo cerca de sí.

—Estamos aquí para explorar los placeres carnales juntos.

Louis se atraganta con su propia saliva, pero no lo demuestra, en cambio, lo mira casi horrorizado y tiene que sujetarse de algo porque nunca había oído una declaración tan directa y sin escrúpulos.

—Santo Dios, Harold.

Esa noche Louis no llega a su hogar, se queda enredado en sábanas de fino lino, blancas por completo, siendo atendido por las manos del duque de Inglaterra. Está por todos lados, ahogándolo en lujuria mientras sus labios se pasean por su cuello expuesto. Está en sus pensamientos ahora, cuando regresa muy temprano a sus propios aposentos. Aún puede sentir el olor a Harry por todas partes, tan masculino y fuerte, puede sentir su cuerpo delgado siendo tomado por el fuerte de Harry, sus brazos anchos y preciosos rodearlo, sus labios susurrando en su oído mientras sus piernas se enredan. Trata de esconder los cardenales de su piel lo mejor posible y lo consigue, pero para bajar al desayuno se siente ebrio, mareado... lleno de Harry.

—Anoche fue una buena fiesta, ¿no crees, Louis? —ha dicho su madre cuando están sentados en la mesa, ella sabía de su ausencia en el carruaje de vuelta a casa, al igual que sus hermanas.

—Mucho, estuvimos ocupados hablando mucho tiempo con el duque Styles y el barón Malik, tienen ideales de política muy interesantes. —el sólo nombrarlo hace que toda su piel se erice.

—¿Y alguna señorita? No todo es trabajo, Louis querido.

Louis mira su plato un buen rato, antes de levantar la vista hacia su madre, sus hermanas mirándolos atentas.

—Hubo una, pero no sé su nombre.

La mentira no se siente bien en su lengua, porque es pesada, es horrible y es tan desagradable.

—¡Santo Dios! —exclamó Felicitie, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

—Debes decirnos cómo era.

Louis no sigue, pues no había por qué, y ellas no insistieron, pero se quedan mucho más tranquilas. En la comodidad de su alcoba se permite pensar en toda esta mentira que pesa sobre su espalda, en todas sus emociones, en todo lo que falta por hacer aún. Se permite pensar en Harry sólo un minuto, para poder sonreír.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando se juntaron nuevamente es para la celebración del cumpleaños de Desmond. No hay tanta gente como cuando Harry fue proclamado duque, pero está la suficiente para que dos amantes pasen desapercibidos cuando se van a esconder a la oficina. Se besan desesperados y entre pequeñas risas, se acarician por encima de sus ropas y se recuestan en el suave sofá que ahí hay, permaneciendo en silencio, sólo escuchando el murmullo de la gente en la sala principal.

—¿Crees que hay un futuro para esto, Harry? —es la primera vez que Louis toma la iniciativa de una conversación y sale de la nada. Se arrepiente un poco dejarlo salir, porque Harry se ve algo descolocado.

—Lo haremos funcionar, te lo aseguro.

—¿Me lo prometes?

Harry tarda en responder, pero Louis no flaquea.

—Lo prometo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Louis está en su esplendor como marqués, su trabajo es impecable, todos lo tachan de excepcional e, incluso se atreven a decir, que mejor que su padre. Es porque es feliz. Se ve cautelosamente con Harry de vez en cuando, esos encuentros son a altas horas de la noche o durante acontecimientos importantes, todo ello lo tiene nadando en perfección y ebrio en Harry, todo lo hace bien porque tiene un propósito: ver a Harry al final del día. La alta alcurnia comenta que Louis puede que tenga una novia secreta que pronto va a presentar ante la realeza, y quizá no es del todo mentira, si tiene un amante secreto, uno que lo deja satisfecho y lo hace sentir amado como nunca se imaginó sentirse, todo parece un sueño sobre una nube y como todo sueño, debe haber un momento de despertar.

Han pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que Harry y él se ven, Louis está algo malhumorado, pero nada que no se arregle cuando su madre anuncia que hay una carta del duque de Inglaterra. Louis se siente eufórico, baja casi de un salto del piso de arriba al de abajo y se encuentra con su madre abriendo la carta con una sonrisa.

—Santo Dios, el duque nos invita a su fiesta de compromiso.

Cuando esas palabras son pronunciadas por su madre se siente desfallecer, sus piernas fallan y siente que un frío invernal cubre todo su cuerpo desde la punta de su pelo hasta sus pies. Siente la bilis subir por su garganta y luego escucha cómo todo dentro de él se derrumba con fiereza, como si todo se le fuese arrebatado de una sola vez. Su mundo se cae a pedazos. Su corazón se rompe en pedazos.

—Con Helena Liotard, madre, es la hija del Barón Liotard. —dice Charlotte, con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios. ¿Cómo puede estar sonriendo?

—No es nada sorpresivo, ellos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

¿Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo es que él nunca se dio cuenta? ¿Quién era? ¿Cómo lucía? ¿Por qué...?

Louis tiene tantas preguntas en su mente que tiene que sentarse, su familia lo voltea a ver, pero a él no le importa. Está respirando con dificultad, está muy débil, siente que va a desmayar, vomitar y llorar, todo a la vez en un torbellino de diferentes emociones, enojo, ira, tristeza, decepción...

—¿Está todo en orden, Louis?

La voz de Felicitie lo toma por sorpresa cuando levanta su mirada, todo se ve borroso, como si una niebla gris estuviera sobre sus ojos, intenta con todas sus fuerzas actuar normal, lo intenta, lo intenta.

—Me siento indispuesto, Felicitie, es todo. Desde... muy temprano ha sido así.

Su familia asiente y su madre manda de inmediato a hacerle un agua de hiervas, sus hermanas se ocupan de que llegue al sofá y él lo único que quiere es llorar, pero no puede, no hasta que llega a su alcoba en la noche y entierra su cabeza en la almohada, dejando que todo su cuerpo se desintegre.

Jamás se había sentido así.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La fiesta de compromiso es grande y muy colorida, todo es muy festivo y alegre, la orquesta toca música muy emocionante y todos bailan sin cesar. La primera vez que ve a la prometida de Harry en cuando ambos son presentados ante la multitud. Tiene cabello rubio precioso, es muy pálida, sin embargo, tiene una sonrisa genuina en su rostro y es bastante delgada. Toma el brazo de Harry con posesión, y él... está espléndido, brillando en todo su esplendor con su cabellera un poco más larga que cuando lo conoció, está sonriendo radiante. Todos parecen muy felices.

Pasa un buen par de horas en la que Louis sólo puede beber y comer bocadillos cuando ve a Harry excusarse de la mesa en la que ha estado hablando para ir al lavabo, Louis está demasiado borracho quizá para planteárselo dos veces antes de levantarse e ir tras de él. Quiere explicaciones, quiere decirle todo lo que siente, quiere golpearlo, quiere... quiere besarlo.

Harry dobla un pasillo y Louis lo toma del brazo de inmediato, parece bastante sorprendido, pero luego, al darse vuelta, su expresión cambia. Parece... parece lástima.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —dice Louis, es lo único que sale después de pensarlo bastante. No es suficiente.

—Voy a contraer matrimonio, Louis, con Helena.

Louis se siente de pronto muy eufórico, como si fuera a explotar, se siente como un volcán y quiere quemar todo a su paso.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme? ¿Acaso... acaso de la noche a la mañana se te ha olvidado qué fue de nosotros? ¿Así como así?

—No fue así como así, Louis, ella es mi novia desde hace un mes.

Se siente petrificado en su lugar por un momento, él y...

—¿Qué?

—Como escucha, marqués Tomlinson, con la señorita Helena llevamos de novios un mes. —dice, arreglando las mangas de su traje. —Verá, nunca pensé llegar tan lejos con usted. Era un capricho que quería, tan mal, sacar de mi sistema. Cuando lo probé, me gustó mucho, resultó ser diferente a lo que me imaginaba y quería ver hasta que punto podíamos llegar; resultó que fue bastante más de lo que tenía previsto y la llegada de Helena fue suficiente para darme cuenta que no podía seguir adelante, llevábamos un tiempo esperándola con mi familia.

Las palabras se clavan como dagas en su pecho, cada una de ellas, tan frías como el hielo, están en todas partes y clavan más adentro en su piel, rasgando la carne y dejándola expuesta. Louis no puede parpadear, no puede moverse, no puede respirar. Su mundo desmoronándose frente a sus ojos, a los pies de ese duque manipulador y apuesto.

—Pero...

—Louis, en el fondo ambos sabíamos que no podíamos llegar a ninguna parte. Era una divertida aventura que fue sólo eso, para calmar nuestras ansias y poder afianzarnos. —él sonríe ligeramente, tocando su hombro, quizás por última vez. —Nos vemos en los tratados, joven Marqués.

Harry se va entre las penumbras de la mansión. Louis siente mucho frío de pronto y no puede evitar desplomarse en el piso, se encoje y abraza sus piernas mientras permanece escondido en la oscuridad. Las lágrimas brotan sin ningún sonido y todos los recuerdos se aglomeran en su mente, cada palabra, cada susurro, cada toque, cada beso, cada promesa dicha en vano. Se siente enfermo, siente ganas de vomitar, siente que quiere irse de este mundo terrenal, y muy dentro de si quiere que Helena nunca haya existido, para que nunca hubiesen roto la burbuja que eran él y Harry.

No sabe cuántas horas han transcurrido desde que está ahí acurrucado entre las sombras, no es hasta que un guardia lo encuentra y de inmediato se agacha para poder verificar que está bien. Louis balbucea un incoherente mensaje de que se siente muy mal y el guardia informa para que sean avisados sus familiares. Pronto, Louis es llevado en carroza a su hogar, lejos del gentío, lejos que esa casa, lejos de Harry y de su pronta esposa.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Louis asiste al matrimonio. Es como todas las fiestas, muy lujosa y muy extravagante. Todo es a la altura de un duque y todo parece encajar a la perfección con los dos novios, que van espléndidos. Louis no se queda mucho tiempo, no les avisa a sus hermanas ni a su madre, y se dedica a revisar planos y a la contaduría en su alcoba mientras el reino entero está de fiesta. Sus hermanas lo notan, saben que pasa algo con él, pero no indagan. A medida que el tiempo pasa, se vuelve un hombre iracundo e impaciente, firme y muy estricto, todo en él es una armadura para que nada lo traspase, es controlador y calculador, pero aún así todos lo respetan.

Más pronto que tarde, Charlotte abandona la casa para irse con su esposo, lo mismo pasa con Felicitie. Louis le regala una casa en el campo a su madre, donde puede vivir plenamente y feliz, sin molestias, así es como queda la casa solo para él y disfruta ese lapso. Tiempo después, él se casa con la hija de un vizconde, Eleonora, quien es bonita y joven, su familia tiene problemas económicos y él la salva de vivir en la pobreza. Ella sabe que sólo lo ha hecho por dinero y para preservar el legado Tomlinson, sin embargo, es una buena esposa y una gran madre después, pues la embaraza en la noche de bodas para evitar contratiempos. Tienen a su primer hijo al cual llaman Maximiliano, y es bienvenido cálidamente como el heredero. A él se le suman dos gemelas María Teresa y María Fernanda, con cuatro años de diferencia. Louis está feliz con sus hijos, pues le ayudan a seguir adelante, son su motivación para darles el futuro que merecen. Ellos valen la pena.

Si bien no es la vida soñada que Louis deseaba en sus tiempos de juventud es la que tiene y no puede quejarse, llevan una relación amena con Eleonora, pues, si bien no se aman el uno al otro, pueden conversar durante horas de distintos temas, son excelentes padres juntos y saben guardar las apariencias.

Habían pasado años desde que había pisado la residencia Styles; escucha constantemente de él, sin embargo, sabe que va a tener a su quinto hijo pronto, y que son un matrimonio ejemplar. Después de un par de años de rencor puro hacia Harold Styles, llegó un momento en que decidió que no le iba a importar en absoluto y que se iba a quedar con el mejor recuerdo, el de una época que pudo sentir por primera y única vez el amor que tanto anheló, una época ya pasada y que no iba a obtener nuevamente.

No obstante, hay noches en las que sueña con las grandes manos del hombre sobre su cuerpo, trazando su vientre y susurrándole promesas en el oído, promesas que nunca se cumplirán y que sólo quedaron en el aire. Promesas que se llevó el frío viento de Inglaterra.

 

Fin.


End file.
